


Shared Tears

by cutlawquane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Shoulder to Cry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlawquane/pseuds/cutlawquane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera receives some devastating news and needs comfort from Kanan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayaMika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayaMika/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr as a birthday gift to Hayamika who asked for:
> 
> _What I really want for my birthday is some super sad, angsty fanfiction where instead of Hera comforting a sad and crying Kanan it’s Kanan comforting a sad and crying Hera._

The airlock slammed shut and Hera came out. She bit her lip as she met Kanan’s eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said quickly.

She stormed past Ezra, Zeb and Sabine towards her own cabin.

They stared at her in shock. Hera was _never_ like this. Even Chopper was silent as Hera rushed past him.

Kanan hurried after her. He caught the door just as it was about to shut.

“Hera, talk to me.”

Hera put a firm hand on his, resisting his entry, but he didn’t budge.

“Kanan, you don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do,” he said as he slipped into the room. He took both of her hands in his.

“We’re a team, Hera. Remember what we agreed to back on Lasan? A team wins and loses together. That also means we’re here for each other in times of need.”

Hera sank onto her bunk and put her head in her hands. Kanan sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hera was still for a few moments but slowly started to tremble.

When she finally lifted her head again, Kanan saw her eyes had become puffy from the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. Her lips quivered as she stammered her next words.

“I’m sorry, Kanan, this isn’t your burden to bear.”

Kanan cupped her face with both hands and stared deeply into her eyes. A pearly tear dripped down her cheek and Kanan gently brushed it away.

Suddenly, Hera flung herself at Kanan, throwing her arms around his neck. She squeezed him so tightly that he feared he might choke. Kanan was pushed onto his back, head resting on her pillow.

Eventually, Hera’s grip loosened and she snuggled beside him, resting her head just below his chin. Kanan held her against him and slowly caressed her Lekku with his free hand. He felt her heart beat and it was as warm as her breast pressed against him.

Hera would still shudder every so often as she sobbed quietly. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Kanan felt small tears fall into the crook of his neck as Hera clung to him for support.

He interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her head softly.

“You’re not alone, Hera,” he murmured.

Hera couldn’t form a coherent response and instead just let out a grateful sob. Kanan turned on his side to face her. They both had one head on the pillow and their eyes locked in quiet, comfortingly love. Kanan reached over and drew her towards him again. This time though, she didn’t settle for a hug and tilted her head up so their lips met.

Hera kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. Kanan wanted to get as close as possible to Hera and she seemed to want the same. After a few moments, Hera and Kanan were tangled up in a tight embrace.

Hera’s Lekku curled around each other like a caduceus. It was an involuntary action and Kanan smiled as he held her close.

“You’re not alone, Hera,” he repeated. “You have me. Always.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I know,” Kanan said, pressing her tear riddled cheek against his own.


End file.
